The present disclosure herein relates to a printer, and more particularly, to an offset printer.
Owing to printing technology, many copies of data such texts, pictures, and photographs can be made. Printing technology has been researched to produce a large number of copies with lower costs. Recently, research has been conducted to apply printing technology to manufacturing processes of next-generation portable electric devices, and results of such research have been reported. However, no printer has been developed, which can improve the productivity of electronic device production lines.